warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar's Prophecy
200px |author=Kate Cary |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin |publish date=28 July, 2009 |isbn=0061582476 |editions=Hardcover, e-Book |summary=Like fire, you will blaze through the forest... Bluestar- leader of ThunderClan- has been prophesied to guide her Clan to power in a time of great turmoil. But closely guarded secrets from the past haunt her every step, and dark shadows whisper in her ears. Will she protect her Clan? Or fall under the weight of her destiny? |preceded=None |followed=''Into the Wild'' }} Bluestar's Prophecy is the 2nd book in the Super Edition series. The cat on the cover, and on the cover below the bookjacket, is Bluestar. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Like fire, you will blaze through the forest. :Bluestar - leader of ThunderClan - has been prophesied to guide her Clan to power in a time of great turmoil. But closely guarded secrets from the past haunt her every step, and dark shadows whisper in her ears. Will she protect her Clan? Or fall under the weight of her destiny? The Praise :Coming Soon flalalflasefmgwstherihh:):):):):):):):):):):0:0:0:):):):()&:Y":U Detailed Plot Summary The book starts with Bluestar watching the dog pack chase Fireheart, when the pack leader grabs Fireheart. Bluestar attacks the pack leader and falls over the edge with him. She starts to lose faith in surviving because Fireheart can’t swim with her weight. She then feels two strong shapes swimming next to her and is hauled up on shore. Bluestar smells Mistyfoot and Stonefur. She tells them about why she had to give them up and asks for their forgiveness. She becomes mad at Fireheart because he is “dragging” forgiveness out of Mistyfoot and Stonefur when he says that she had to give them up. When Mistyfoot and Stonefur tell her that they forgive her, she gives up her hold on her last life and goes to join StarClan. The first chapter begins with Bluestar, who was then Bluekit's mother, Moonflower, defending her for not opening her eyes. After Bluekit opens her eyes the next morning, she sees that what she thought the nursery to be like, was actually very different from what it is. She wakes up her sister Snowkit and they go out of the nursery to play. They try to sneak up on two other kits in the nursery, Patchkit and Leopardkit. They get sidetracked and when they finally see the two kits, they are much bigger than Bluekit though. Leopardkit asks if she can show them around and Snowkit happily agrees, but Bluekit secretly wishes she could explore alone. After Leopardkit shows them the apprentices den, they see an apprentice named Dapplepaw, who shows Leopardkit and Patchkit the hunters crouch. While they are distracted, Bluekit leads Snowkit into a bush to hide. They then wake up one of the senior warriors Stonepelt, who yells at them and says that a true warrior learns from their Clanmates. Bluekit then explores Pinestar's den, where she is found by Featherwhisker, who is the apprentice medicine cat. He takes both Bluekit and Snowkit to the Elder's Den, and Mumblefoot, an elder, criticizes Goosefeather (Bluekit's and Snowkit's Uncle), the current medicine cat. Soon after, Moonflower prepares her kits to meet their father, Stormtail, who is regarded as a important cat in his clan. When they meet him, he appears a slightly cold, rough cat. Goosefeather asks Bluekit and Snowkit if they would like to see the Medicine cats den. They say yes and enter. Goosefeather has to go and sort out Smallear who is recovering from a adder bite. Bluekit and Snowkit get into the medicine supply. Bluekit was not sure if they should be there, but Snowkit says they were asked to look at the herb storage. They both go in. Snowkit bets Bluekit would not eat a leaf but Bluekit does and spits it out, saying it is disgusting. She then dares Snowkit to eat something as well. Snowkit eats two poppy seeds, finding them nice. Moonflower comes in and asks what they were doing. Grabbing Bluekit and Snowkit and tossing them into the clearing, Moonflower demands to know if they ate anything. Bluekit says they did and that she spat hers out, but Snowkit doesn't know what she was eating and swallowed. Goosefeather finds out that they were at the poppy seeds and says Snowkit would sleep it off. Pinestar then calls a meeting. He welcomes Bluekit and Snowkit. Pinestar makes Leopardkit and Patchkit into apprentices, with Robinwing as Leopardpaw's mentor and Patchpaw's mentor as Fuzzypelt. Four moons later, Bluekit gets woken up by Poppydawn's three kits: Sweetkit, Rosekit, and Thistlekit. She sees Speckletail's kits, Lionkit and Goldenkit, as she walks out of the nursery. She sees Sunfall, who invites her to see outside of the camp. That day Bluekit and Snowkit are made apprentices. Bluepaw's mentor is Stonepelt. ThunderClan attacks the WindClan camp, and Moonflower gets killed by Hawkheart the WindClan Medicine cat. Pinestar sees this and ThunderClan retreats and goes back home. Later, Bluepaw is still angry about Moonflower's death and takes it out on Lionpaw during a training session. She is also angry about how Snowpaw is getting over Moonflower's death. Sunfall, Bluepaw's mentor ever since Stonepelt's injury never healed, tries to talk Bluepaw out of her grief and it works. Meanwhile Snowpaw is mooning over Thistlepaw, much to Bluepaw's annoyance. Bluepaw is taken to a gathering where she meets Crookedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, who was apprenticed late due to his health. He has an upside down jaw. He talks about his brother, Oakheart. Bluepaw doesn't like Oakheart and his arrogance. Snowpaw accuses her of being too friendly. Bluepaw says at least she isn't mooning over Thistlepaw. A moon later Adderfang "explodes" into the camp with Thrushpelt announcing that RiverClan have crossed the border. During the battle over Sunning Rocks, Bluepaw faces Crookedpaw, expecting a better greeting but her welcome is hostile. Snowpaw rushes to help and together they take Crookedpaw on. However, Pinestar signals ThunderClan to retreat, leaving RiverClan with Sunningrocks. See Also :Allegiances :Chapter-by-Chapter Notes :Character List :Book Cover Gallery Category:Super Edition Series Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Books